Night Terrors
by Huge8itch
Summary: Tu nombre es Dave Strider estás llorando como una nena asustada ante el cuerpo de tu hermano y ahora entiendes muchos de esos recuerdos borrosos... Pesadillas que te gustaría que siguiesen siendo eso, pesadillas.


Tu nombre es Dave Strider y tienes terrores nocturnos.  
Pesadillas que hacen que te despiertes chillando, empapado en sudor y temblando como la última hoja de un árbol en el apogeo del otoño.  
Por supuesto eso es irónico, aunque tú aún no comprendes del todo eso de la ironía porque tienes 7 años, pero tu hermano mayor dice que es de lo más guay.  
Y si Bro dice que es guay, debe de serlo.  
Bro es el tío más guay que conoces. Cuida de ti, te viste, te da de comer, te ayuda a bañarte, te enseña todo lo que debes saber, aguanta todas tus travesuras y aún así, no pierde la sonrisa cada vez que te ve con esas gafas puntiagudas.  
Es él quien viene a socorrerte cuando las pesadillas te despiertan en mitad de la noche. Te trae un vaso de leche caliente, se acurruca contigo y te acaricia el suave pelo rubio hasta que quedas dormido en sus brazos, a pesar de que se tiene que levantar temprano.  
Adoras a Bro. Es la persona que más quieres en todo el mundo. Y estás seguro de que es la persona que más te quiere a ti.  
Por eso odias las pesadillas.  
En esos estúpidos sueños horribles ves morir a Bro, una y otra vez. De maneras tan retorcidas como te ves morir a ti mismo. Ves morir a todo el mundo, pero la imagen de Bro ensangrentado en el suelo es la que suele hacer que te despiertes. Te despiertas llorando y esperas que de un momento a otro Bro aparezca en la puerta.  
Y lo hace al cabo de unos segundos vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos y las gafas.  
-Lil'Bro otra vez...?  
Asientes mirándolo con esos ojos color sangre encharcados en lágrimas.  
-está bien...-suspira- quieres miel o azúcar en la leche?  
-chocolate...  
Bro sonríe.  
-te estoy malcriando, enano.  
Cuando se va te quedas sentado en la cama, abrazando tus propios pies gimoteando suavemente. Miras el cielo rojo por la ventana. Sabes que eso significa que habrá tormenta... y odias las tormentas. Son como pesadillas en la vida real. Bro siempre muere en una tormenta en tus sueños, los cuervos graznan mientras las gotas de lluvia roja emborronan la sangre que se expande por su pecho... justo donde la espada le atraviesa.  
Ese pensamiento te hace respirar con fuerza y aguantar los gemidos escondiendo la cara en la almohada.  
No quieres que Bro muera.  
No vas a dejar que Bro muera.  
-oye Lil'Bro -escuchas sus pies descalzos por el pasillo- no quedaba chocolate en polvo así que que he metido un par de trozos de chocolate normal en la licuadora y... estás bien?  
Asientes lentamente con el rostro aún enterrado en la almohada para ahogar tus sollozos. Él deja tu taza de Hello Kitty (irónica por supuesto) en la mesita y se sienta junto a ti en la cama. Sientes el balanceo del colchón bajo su peso. Escuchas un suspiro y una mano te acaricia el pelo, el cuello, los hombros, la espalda... y la tripa. Te entra la risa de repente y chillas como si fueses una rata en celo lo que hace que él también se ría y te siga buscando más cosquillas. Te coge del hombro y del pie para ponerte bocarriba y te mira con malicia antes de lanzarse a torturarte con cosquillas. Supones que te mira, porque nunca se quita sus gafas, pero esa sonrisa ladeada te dice que no te va a dejar hasta que te rindas.  
-vale! -sueltas entre risas- vale Bro! Bro! Bro no puedo más! Me muero!  
Te quedas inmóvil en la cama y te muerdes el labio para no reír. Sus manos se detienen, pero no la sonrisa que has mirado de reojo.  
-así que muerto eh?  
No respondes.  
-vaya, parece que va en serio... he matado a mi hermanito... -ojalá dominases la ironía para saber si te está tomando el pelo- eso significa que le puedo dar todos sus juguetes a los niños huérfanos...  
Te incorporas rápidamente y le miras enfadado.  
-mis juguetes son mios! tú me los compraste! yo también soy huérfano! Deberían darme juguetes a mí!  
Bro te abraza de pronto y te aprieta contra él, oliendo y besando tu pelo.  
-no te vuelvas a morir nunca Lil'Bro  
-pero Bro, sólo era una broma... -le abrazas con tristeza.  
-ya lo sé, tonto del culo, pero que pasaría si te murieses de verdad? Que haría yo sin ti? A quien asustaría? A quien le haría tortitas los domingos? A quien le separaría las setas del cerdo con bambú y setas porque es un niño llorón y quejica...?  
-a mí, Bro -piensas en todos tus sueños- yo siempre estaré ahí contigo hasta el... final, vale?  
-ese es mi enano! -sonrie y rueda por la cama contigo hasta que quedas sobre él, abrazándote- Me vas a contar ya lo que pasa en esos sueños tan malos?  
Niegas enérgicamente con la cabeza y sonríes.  
-no puedo Bro! Te he dicho que si te cuento una pesadilla se cumplirá y no quiero que se cumpla!  
Te mira con ternura y acaricia tu espalda.  
-está bien, Lil'Bro... ahora duérmete, es tarde...  
-vale...-te acurrucas en su pecho y se te escapa un bostezo- Buenas noches... te quiero Bro...  
-Y yo a ti, Dave... y yo a ti...


End file.
